


insubordination

by anonorama



Category: Zootopia (2016)
Genre: (bogo is the dom of course. there's never been more of a bottom than nick wilde), Desk Sex, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Office Sex, Post-Canon, Size Difference, Smut, extreme size difference
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-27
Updated: 2018-11-27
Packaged: 2019-08-29 01:47:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16734720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anonorama/pseuds/anonorama
Summary: Nick has been acting up. Bogo disciplines him.





	insubordination

**Author's Note:**

> title is a pun. inSUBordination. get it. get it!!!!!
> 
> my friend likes zootopia A Lot and she tricked me into writing this but i ended up getting really into it so...... the turntables

"This has been the third instance this week you've interrupted me during our debriefing meetings," Bogo said, his tone dripping with disdain.

"I'm sorry, sir," Nick said, but he couldn't keep the devilish grin off his face, and Bogo's frown deepened.

"Is this funny to you, Officer Wilde?" The cape buffalo stood from his seat behind the desk, approaching the smaller mammal seated before him, his frame so much broader than Nick's, who was dwarfed in comparison, and couldn't help but shrink back. "Do you obtain some sort of...perverted joy from causing a disturbance to the rest of our officers?"

"Maybe," Nick replied, unable to restrain his snark, even if he was currently being stared down by a half-ton bovine who loomed over him.

Bogo bared his teeth. "And what do you expect me to do about it?"

Nick ducked his head in a pitiful attempt to hide his eagerness. "Punish me, I guess."

"Is there any _point_ in a punishment if you're anticipating, much less hoping for it?"

"Well, it _will_ shut me up in our meetings," Nick said before adding, as an afterthought under his breath, "for a bit."

The room was silent for a moment other than the hum of the office ceiling fan and the chief's heavy breathing, and Nick nervously smoothed the lapels of his uniform.

"On your feet, officer," said Bogo, voice dangerously calm, and Nick, licking his lips, obliged.

Bogo knelt to Nick's level, still several feet of difference between them,  but Nick could feel his hot exhalations rustle the fur on his face.

"Unbuckle."

Nick, familiar with this routine, scrambled to undo the catch of his uniform's trousers, struggling to yank off his belt before Bogo, huffing his disapproval, roughly pulled them down, causing Nick to crash to his knees.

 _"Fuck,"_ he hissed, but was quickly silenced as Bogo's hoof, almost as large as his entire face, gripped him by the jaw and forced his gaze up so he was blearily squinting into the chief's eyes.

"You shouldn't be enjoying this," Bogo reprimanded as his spare hoof undid the catch of his own belt, with far more grace than Nick had. "This is _punishment_ for your insubordinate behavior."

Bogo unzipped his fly, and Nick's eyes flickered down to his straining bulge, biting down a whimper.

"You've been a _constant_ distraction to the other officers, only reinforcing how foolish of a decision it was to allow you to join the force," Bogo continued, the tip of his hoof tracing over his arousal, and he could feel Nick's tiny throat swallow under his grip. "Quite frankly, you deserve to be written up for this, but let's see if you can make up for it, shall we?"

The chief tugged at his undergarments, letting his arousal spring free, and Nick whined at the sight-- so thick and heavy, almost as long as his head and the thought of that length _inside him--_

"You have been a very bad fox," Bogo breathed, his thumb forcing apart Nick's jaw to allow access, and he moved forward to place his tip against Nick's lips, which he graciously accepted.

His long fox tongue slipped out to lap at the head of Bogo's length, causing a shudder to wrack through the larger animal, and Nick felt a twinge of satisfaction.

He opened his mouth wider, taking more of Bogo's shaft, the flesh surprisingly soft and velvety against his tongue. It was _big,_ so very big, and Nick was barely halfway down before the tip unexpectedly hit the back of his throat, causing him to gag around it, and Bogo _groaned._

The chief's other hoof came around to help hold Nick's face in place, and he started thrusting, tiny jerks of his massive hips that nonetheless shoved deep down Nick's eager, accepting throat. His tongue lolled out, trying his best to suppress his gag reflex as the massive length made its way into the tightness of his canine mouth, his paws unconsciously drifting towards his own growing arousal.

It was big, but Nick knew he could handle it, and besides, he had asked for this. He knew he deserved this, and that thought made the taste that much sweeter, as Nick swallowed and earned yet another grunt of approval.

Nick was just starting to get into the rhythm, his paw stroking his length in time with the chief's thrusts, savoring the feeling of being used, when Bogo withdrew, Nick licking the remains of precum and spittle off his chops.

"On the desk," Bogo commanded, voice husky and deep, and Nick didn't hesitate to comply, scrambling over the chair to flop belly-first on the surface.

He heard a drawer open and close, then the telltale _snap_ and _splurt_ of a lubricant being used, and Nick's toes curled at the knowledge that the chief kept those products here specifically because of _him._

Then Bogo's hooves were on his hips, one holding his bottlebrush tail out of the way, and he felt a firm pressure against his hole and then his memory became a bit fuzzy.

What he _did_ remember was Bogo using one hoof to hold Nick's muzzle shut, trying his best to muffle the fox's increasingly desperate yowls of pleasure, his other hoof pressing Nick's scrawny hips in place as he powered into him. Bogo was _so big_ , and the stretch of taking his massive girth _hurt_ but not in a bad way, in a way that Nick kinda wished he could feel forever because oh fuck was it _so_ satisfying to feel that entirely full, completely at the other animal's mercy, his paws scrabbling for purchase against the surface of the desk as it rattled beneath him with the force of Bogo's thrusts.

Bogo forced himself deeper, _harder_ , and when he was fully sheathed inside Nick, the fox felt his stomach bulge, a high-pitched yelp leaving his jaws before Bogo tightened his grip with growl of annoyance.

Which felt really good, actually. He wondered if he should ask Bogo to choke him a bit harder next time.

His hips shook from the tight coil of pleasure winding itself in him, and Nick measured his breathing to make sure he didn't come too early, as Bogo grunted, "Wilde, I'm close, can I--"

 _"Yes,"_ Nick hissed, the force of Bogo's shaft against _just_ the right spot, deep inside him, making him delirious, and then he felt the buffalo's hips give a final jerk, pulsing, warmth spreading within him, and Nick finally succumbed to the white-hot pleasure spiking through his limbs.

When he came back down, Bogo was panting above him, still inside him, and Nick suppressed a bark of laughter.

"What, pray tell, is so funny?" Bogo scoffed, though his tone had softened somewhat, lost as he was in the post-coital thrall. He slid himself out of nick, who shivered at the sensation, feeling almost empty at the sudden loss.

Nick flipped himself over, his paw running thoughtfully over his own shaft, working out the aftershocks running through him. "Well. Looks like you're gonna have to punish me again, chief. Look at the mess I made out of your paperwork."

And he was right. There was no way for Bogo to salvage the sticky mess that, minutes before, had been immaculately sorted-and-paperclipped.

"You're going to have to work overtime to get this reprinted," Bogo said, and Nick cocked his head knowingly.

"And?"

"And, there's always next week to see if you deserve another session." Bogo sniffed haughtily. "I do hope you stop your little 'comedic' interruptions."

Nick grinned. "No promises."

 

//


End file.
